Eso no soy yo
by mayra swansea
Summary: -Creéme Bella, Edward te botará en un mes y medio, he visto llorar en la puerta de mi casa a muchas chicas- / -!Es tu hermanastro como lo puedes calumniar así!-Respondió - Jacob POV Oneshot


**Oneshot: Ese no soy yo**

**Jacob POV**

-Hola-Susurró Bella sonriendo tenuemente

-Hola-Murmuré pensando en lo que le diría exactamente.

-¿Para que me hiciste venir, Jake?-Preguntó sentándose en la silla del frente, la camarera trajo mi café, pero se lo tendí a ella que tiritaba de frío.

-Bella- Tomé una de sus manos - Sabes que te quiero, por eso no puedo permitir que estés con Edward-Traté de ser lo más educado posible.

Retiró la mano

-¡Es tu hermanastro!-Chilló poniéndose roja del coraje- ¡Se supone que deberías ser bueno con él!

-¡No puedo ser bueno con él si sé que te hará daño, como a otras chicas lo ha hecho, no caigas en sus garras, por favor, si quieres no vengas a mi lado, solo aléjate de él, es malo con las personas, primero es tan bueno y romántico que parece hasta de otra época, pero luego ya te esquiva las llamadas, te comenzará a tratar mal, seguro después de tener…-Suspiré- Sexo con él, te mandará a volar, le suplicarás! No quiero verte de esa forma ¡Entiende! He visto a tantas chicas llorar en la puerta de mi casa, Carlisle trata siempre he hablarle pero siempre lo termina apartando del tema. Mi mamá también ha intentado hablarle, pero dice que su madre está en otro país y no tiene por qué decirle algo ella siendo una persona ajena.

-No comprendo cómo le puedes calumniar de esa forma. Jacob estoy completamente decepcionada de ti, jamás pensé que fueras ese tipo de personas, que destruyen a lo que le causa problema-Gruñó haciéndose crujir los dedos de puro coraje- Deberías pensar, eso no está nada bien.

Sonó su teléfono móvil

Estaba todo en silencio, y de esa forma pude escuchar que era Edward, ella se regocijó en su asiento.

Yo sabía de memoria lo que le iba a decir:

_ ¿Cómo estás cariño?_

-¿Cómo estás cariño?-Dijo

Ella se sonrojó de inmediato

-Bien, aquí-Me observó entrecerrando los ojos- Tomandome un café ¿Y tú?

_ Pensando en ti_

-Pensando en ti- Respondió no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco

- te quiero- Susurró Bella sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía, era como cuando un vaso de cristal cae al suelo, exactamente produciendo el mismo estruendo.

_ Yo más, más que a mi vida, bueno, te llamo pronto_

-Yo más, más que a mi vida, bueno, te llamo pronto-

-Muy bien-Murmuró la chica que tenía al frente

Al terminar la llamada, se tomó el café que ya estaba tibio, y yo simplemente me quedé observándola.

-Me voy, Jacob, espero que volvamos hablar cuando tengas más cordura-Masculló- Nos vemos

-Puedes irte Bella, solo recuerda, que eres una parte importante en mi corazón-

Asintió incómoda

**Un mes y medio después**

Orgulloso de mí terminé de desempacar la última caja. Me había costado tanto esfuerzo juntar dinero, para comprarme este departamento-Suspiré emocionado- Cada dólar…cada centavo, cada hamburguesa, cada dulce ahorrado había valido la pena.

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta

¡Mi primera visita!

Casi me reí de mi mismo, mis padres y Carlisle eran los únicos que sabían dónde estaba, seguro era uno de ellos.

Corrí prácticamente hacia la puerta y la abrí

Bella, estaba de pie junto al umbral con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se lanzó a abrazarme, no pude resistirlo y le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te han hecho?-Pregunté sin que me diera respuesta alguna- Dime lo que ha pasado

Sus lágrimas caían sobre mi polo, mientras que la desesperación se alojaba en mi pecho, miré alrededor de la sala hasta que mi vista se detuvo en el calendario. _Un mes y medio después-_Me dije.

-¿Te botó verdad? –

-Si-Balbuceó con la voz entrecortada

-Le diste lo que quiso-Afirmé apretando la mandíbula- No puedo creerlo. ¡Te lo dije!

-Lo sé, lo sé - Se justificó – Pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo, tu madre me dio la dirección, porque sabe que me quieres.

Jacob Black, podía ser el mejor amigo, ese que siempre espera, pero no el chico repuesto.

-Lárgate-Grité-¡No soy plato de segunda mesa!

Con las pupilas dilatas y la boca semi-abierta dejó el abrazo, no se lo esperaba.

-Definitivamente eres más mala que Edward- La empujé para que saliera de mi casa- Espero que algún días encuentres a un idiota, que te haga olvidarlo, pero ese no soy yo.

Tiré la puerta, cerrándosela en la cara

Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron alejando.

Yo también algún día esperaba encontrar alguien que me diera mi lugar, no ser el que borra las marcas dolorosas. Me recosté en el sillón con las manos en el rostro-Sonó el timbre de nuevo-Estaba seguro que no era ella, alguien con suficiente dignidad no volvería.

Arrastrando los pies llegué a la puerta.

Giré la perilla

-Hola-Dijo una chica de tés blanca, pecas por doquier, de mirada inocente y sonrisa abrumadora- me llamo Vanessa y veo que eres mi nuevo vecino.

Algo aturdido miré hacia las cajas apiladas y vacías de al fondo

-Eso creo- Reí –Mi nombre es Jacob ¿Te puedo llamar Nessie? Vanessa me suena raro, lo siento.

Asintió

-Vanessa no me gusta, suena a mantequilla, llevo años tratando de buscarme un sobrenombre y tú vienes a darme uno.

Me carcajeé por lo de mantequilla y supe que después de todo, mi vida podría cambiar para mejor dejando a Bella Swan en el olvido.

-Siempre le he puesto apodos a la gente-Mascullé-Nessie, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?-

-¿Puede ser café con leche?-

-Por supuesto-Afirmé tomándola del brazo y viendo la ironía del "Café con leche"- Solo tengo que recordar donde dejé todo. Mal asunto de casa nueva.

…

Ahahahahah últimamente está saliendo mi Team Jacob a flote. Sé que este Oneshot (Que primero sería viñeta) no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! XD XD

Pero bueno…para los que no entendieron lo de la ironía del café con leche es que Ness es muy blanca y Jacob bronceado. XD XD

Besos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
